


Beautiful

by Multifiiction



Category: The Witcher, The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fairy, Fairy AU, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You lived alone, but when Geralt shows up, you won’t be alone anymore.
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia x reader, Geralt x reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	Beautiful

It was early morning. You went out to feed your animals. Finishing with your horses, you noticed an unfamiliar horse tied to the side of your barn.

You looked around but saw no one. And since you lived alone in the middle of nowhere, you found it odd.

Since you didn’t see anyone and the horse looked rather hungry, you took it into your barn to the other horses. Got the saddle off of her and all the bags that she carried. You figured that the person might come back for her, so you placed everything in one place.

You brushed the horse and admired her perfect shape. It was obvious that her owner loved and cared for her, so why was she left behind?

You talked to the horse and it seemed like she understood you.

“Who left you here? Must be a cruel man or woman leaving such a nice girl behind. Do you want carrots? I have some.” after you finished brushing her, you let her go to your other horses as you grabbed carrots and an apple to treat her.

As you watched the brown horse enjoying her treat with your horses, you saw a man approaching.

His attire matched the bag that you found on the horse, that’s why you assumed that he might be the owner.

He looked intimidating with his long white hair, he was a witcher. But you weren’t scared. Being a fairy yourself, if he attacked, you’ll be able to get away in one piece.

“Roach?” you heard the man ask.

“Well, my name is Y/N. I took care of your horse while you were… away.”

He didn’t seem like the one to enjoy conversations. But you could tell he didn’t like the fact that when he called his horse, she ignored him.

“So that’s her name? Roach?” you tried to talk with him but he only hummed as an answer. However he didn’t miss it when you called the name, Roach looked at you.

She went over to you and put her head over the fence and close to you, asking for pets.

This is when the witcher took a closer look at you.

“You’re a fairy.” he commented.

“Indeed. I took care of your horse, aren’t you supposed to say thank you?”

“Thanks. But I need to leave now, come on Roach. And where’s my stuff?”

“Right there.” you pointed at his bags. “It doesn’t seem like she wants to go.”

The look he gave you meant to be scary, but it made you giggle instead.

“Right, very scary face. Do the jaw thing again and it- YES. There you go. Now you look like a completely insane man who’s hungry. To show you my kindness, I’ll treat you for breakfast.”

Without looking back you walked back to your small house.

“So, I told you my name, what’s yours?” you asked as you heard him follow you. After all, who would turn down a beautiful fairy’s offer for food? Everyone knew that fairy’s cooked amazingly well.

“Geralt.” now it was you who hummed at the man.

But the small cottage wasn’t so small on the inside. Geralt looked around amazed at the décor and warm feeling the home gave him.

Geralt ended up staying the whole day at your place. He even forgot to go and collect his coins for the beast he killed. The witcher wondered if it was your magic that made him feel safe and thus, he stayed.

And how glad he was that he did. Your cooking and baking was like heaven, even the ale tasted better at your place.

Geralt wanted to believe that this really was just a hallucination and that you were toying with him or trying to kill him, that would have been a lot easier to deal with than what the truth was.

And truth was that even though a witcher was supposed to feel nothing, somehow, Geralt did. Maybe it was the fact that you were a fairy. Fairies are known for being easy-going and liked by everyone. Even monsters liked them, which had to be weird to some people.

But if Geralt was honest with himself, he really enjoyed it. Not only the food but the company as well. You were quite intelligent and shared many of his views.

So, when he had to leave the next morning, both of you were disappointed. You, because you lost the only person who wasn’t afraid of you for who you were, and him, because as soon as he left the cottage, he missed its warmth.

Naturally, Geralt knew that he will have to come back and visit you, Y/N, the fairy who lived in a magical farm with animals and a cottage that strangely even for the witcher, felt like home.

It was about Geralt’s fifth visit when he came with a friend, Jaskier. You found the bard rather charming, but he wasn’t Geralt.

You realized that your feelings towards the witcher are stronger than friendship at his third visit. You could only hope that his feelings were similar if not the same, and that is why he came back to you.

You didn’t want to let your imagination run wild. You knew what kind of men witchers are. Cold, emotionless and dangerous. And although you knew, Geralt was like that, he seemed to be different with you. And you couldn’t even blame your fairy charms on that. Not many people knew it, but you could decide who to use your powers on. It wasn’t just every person that came your way that became lucky and calm, it was who you chose to do that too. And you tried not to use it on many people, you wanted them to feel what they were supposed to and wanted to, not what you wanted them.

Geralt and Jaskier had been gone for a long time. You decided to visit a village to get some supplies you needed.

When you met the lovely woman that always gave you quality eggs in exchange for herbs, two men decided that it would be a great idea to flirt with you.

“Look at the little Fairy. Beautiful isn’t she?”

“Yes. Hey, would you like to play with us a little?”

The men tried to touch you, but in one movement, with one hit, you knocked both out in an instant.

The lady looked at you with an approving face and she offered you a smile.

As you turned to leave, you saw Geralt and Jaskier behind you, Jaskier looked more impressed while Geralt had a rather shocked expression.

“Didn’t know you had it in you.” said Geralt

“Well, you don’t know everything, Geralt.” you smiled as you and Jaskier walked back to your house, Geralt following behind.

After dinner, Jaskier was long asleep. Geralt just had a bath and was heading to his room when he noticed candles were lit in the kitchen. He found you sitting by the table drinking something that seemed like wine.

“Would you like some?” you offered and the witcher took it, sitting in front of you.

“Why are you up?” he asked.

“It’s spring. Fairies hardly sleep at times like this. Everything is fertile and ready to produce new life. I found a fox the other day, she’s fine now, but I spent my whole evening helping her give birth.”

“That still doesn’t really answer my question.” you raised your eyebrows at him.

“Fair enough. I just can’t. I missed you though. You two have been gone for a long time. Jaskier will sing my ears off tomorrow with his new songs. What happened?”

“Nothing really, I just wanted more coin. I plan on being here for a longer time this time. Only if you let me- us! I mean us.”

“You can stay Geralt. Both of you can for as long as you wish. I plan on doing jam tomorrow. I’m sure your strong and manly hands will be perfect for picking berries.” Geralt didn’t miss the joy and mischief in your voice. And he wasn’t blind either. He clearly noticed the way you look at him. He was just not sure how or when he should confess his feelings.

“Sure. I love picking berries.” he said with a smile.

The next day, you were already in the garden when Geralt joined you, kneeling down as he started to pick strawberries.

“Morning!” you greeted him.

“Good morning.”

You continued picking the berries in silence after you gave Geralt a bowl to fill.

You didn’t notice him staring at you. Your mind was on what to make for lunch.

“You’re beautiful.” your eyes locked with Geralt’s it seemed like he didn’t notice that he said it aloud.

“Thank you.” you said while smiling back. Geralt saw the opportunity and took it.

“No, you don’t understand, Y/N, you are the most beautiful I have ever seen. Nothing no one can compete.” Geralt didn’t let you answer as he leaned over and kissed you. His hand holding the back of your neck.

You were in complete shock. Your heartbeat was through the roof. You decided to close your eyes as you concentrated on the kiss and on Geralt more. You first smelt him. His masculine smell then the berries. You felt warmth on both your cheeks and in your heart.

Your sweet moment got interrupted when a voice spoke up.

“Well, that’s a sight to wake up to!” said Jaskier from the door. “I MUST write a song about this. Let’s see… the fairy and the witcher…” the bard didn’t have time to finish his sentence as he got hit by a strawberry. You giggled and Geralt pulled you in for another kiss.

You weren’t sure what this was yet, it could be love or it could turn into love. Whatever it really was, you were happy to have your feelings reciprocated.


End file.
